PJO & Others Drabbles
by veryspecialagentriley
Summary: Hello everyone, this is going to be a collection of drabble prompts I have for new ideas. I have made this a Percy Jackson story, because most of the ideas will revolve around that universe backstory. Each chapter update will contain a new prompt. If you have an idea on where each chapter should go, leave a review for me, or pm me with your idea and I will get back to you asap...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: This is the first idea that I had for the drabbles story.** **In each new chapter story, I will give the intro, pairing idea, and then what I have thought up so far. Heads up, not every story will evolve around the Percy Jackson books. But there will be several of them in this collection. Remember, if you have an idea for how I should continue on, then either drop a review, or pm me.**

* * *

 **Purotekutā**

 **Percy Jackson Story**

 **Summary: In Japan, the gods are still around, even if they aren't my own. But I was adopted into their ways, at an early age and trained as an elite samurai warrior. For twelve years I was known simply as 'Purotekutā' (Protector). My adventures have taken me across the world, but all it takes is one prayer to be brought back to where I was born.**

 **Pairing: Unknown**

 **Hebe POV**

I didn't intend for this to happen. I certainly didn't intend to wind up pregnant with the lovely man that drew me in. The mortal I fell in love with was a child daycare owner. He always wanted children of his own, but his former wife had passed away during childbirth leaving him alone; without another chance at having one of his own. So when I had run into him, I firmly believed that I was going to do my best to ease his worries and fears.

Almost two months later, I ended up pregnant with his child. At first, I was worried that my husband would find out, but knew that this child would be worth it. All through the time when I was pregnant, the child only kicked once, and never gave me a hard time. It was almost as if the baby was trying to make this as easy as possible for me.

When the baby was born, it was a beautiful baby boy.

One thing that instantly let me know that he was a demigod was that his eyes were open, only a few minutes after being born. That usually doesn't happen with normal mortal babies. Not that my lover didn't know that he was going to have a demigod child. I confided in him, when I found out that I was pregnant, that his child wouldn't be normal.

But just as the other immortals had to, I had to leave as well. The Ancient Laws were strict, and they commanded that the godly parent cannot raise his or her own child. I could visit, but I could not interfere directly with the upbringing of my child. My son's father knew that I could not be around that much, so he decided to make a decision without telling me beforehand.

He decided to take up an offer that his family gave him. One that gave him an option to go back home…to Japan. A place where I could not follow, even if I wanted to. The gods over there are still alive, and would not take kindly to another pantheon immortal showing up in their territory. Now, I didn't know if I ever would see my son, Perseus, again.

I could only hope that my son wasn't killed just for being a demigod from another pantheon. I prayed every night since that day when his father took him there, that he was alright. I knew that he would be strong, but I didn't know what he would go through. And that terrified me to no end.

One thing I didn't anticipate was seeing him for the first time in fifteen years on the day of his eighteenth birthday. I didn't even know who was under that mask, but I knew that that person was from the place where my son has been for the past decade and a half. I never thought that less than an hour after meeting him, I would find out who that warrior was.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Thousands of miles away, across forests, mountains, deserts, and oceans was a large landmass known as Japan. In it was a secluded monastery that was known to only a few in the island. The monastery had no mortal leader in charge of the building. It was the training place and home to one living soul.

Walking through the halls of his palace was a young man. His name was Purotekutā. But that was not his true name. The name the people of his land referred to him as had been a gift from the gods themselves. They had given him his new name in commemoration of the new life the young man started in his land almost eight years ago. When people saw him they could instantly see he was not from Japan. No, he was Greek.

He had arrived as a small, gangly and shy boy but he had grown into quite the young man. The boy had hit a growth spurt around his fourteenth birthday and had gotten taller. Standing at 6'4, he towered over almost everyone he came across and was an imposing presence.

With the guidance of the gods, the boy had been allowed to train in the combat arts of the ancient warriors, known as the samurai. Years of strict and rigid training had filled the thin boy out into a toned and lean physique. His once chubby, boyish face was now the defined jawline of a man. His jet-black hair had grown over the years and he now wore them in several small braids. He had also changed in more ways than just physical. The young man was now confident, strong, outgoing, and fearless. His forest green eyes shined with internal strength. He walked tall and with pride at all he had accomplished in his time in Japan.

Purotekutā had grown into a fine samurai. Dressed in black and red armor and carrying his swords at his hip, Purotekutā was well on his way to fulfilling his father's desire. His father was killed by a home invader only two years after residing in Japan. On that night was when he first met some of the gods of the land.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _13 years ago_**

 ** _(Purotekutā POV)_**

For two days, I had been living on the streets. My father had been killed by someone who broke in to our home, looking for money or something. I had barely managed to get out before the robber saw my face. On my way out, I had only grabbed what I could carry in a small backpack. I grabbed the money from my room, some clothes to change into, and a plush toy that my mother had given to me before we left.

My father always used to tell me that I would see my mother again. But it wouldn't happen unless I went back to America. Because for some reason, she couldn't leave that place. I think that her family wouldn't have let her come with us. Another thing that my dad used to tell me was that the myths of gods were true, they were still around. Of all religions, primarily meaning the Greeks, Romans, Egyptians, and many others that I didn't know of yet.

I didn't really know what he was talking about until earlier today. I saw a floating woman up in the air, hovering over the roof of my house. But when I shouted for help, the image disappeared, leaving me to shout at an empty sky. I knew that it had to be a god, or spirit.

We lived in a valley next to the mountains in northern Japan. There was an old monastery up in the mountains. One that I knew I could go to, because there were monks living up there. Maybe they could help me. But by the time I got to the base of the mountains I was so tired that I could feel myself falling asleep. And as I collapsed forward, I could hear whispers around me.

"Kare wa watashitachi no sekai karade wa arimasen." A deep voice sounded off to my right, bringing me out of my sleeping state. But I didn't open my eyes yet. I wanted to hear what else they were saying. I was fluent in Japanese, and could understand what they were saying. **(But he is not from our world.)**

A lighter, woman's voice seemed to argue as she spoke. "Sore wa mondaide wanai. Kare wa shidō o hitsuyō to suru ka, kare wa mō iki raremasen." She argued, her voice coming from my left. **(That doesn't matter. He needs guidance or he will not live any longer.)**

"Kare wa watashitachi no kigende wanai kamo shiremasen. Shikashi, moshi watashitachi ga tasuke o kashite kurenainara, nanika o yaru koto ga dekitara mōhitori no mujakina shōnen ga shinudeshou." Another voice from my left sounded off. **(He might not be from our origin. But if we do not lend help, another innocent boy will die when we could've done something.)**

"Fain." The first voice sounded off again.

This time I opened my eyes as I looked around the empty room. I got to my feet, swinging my backpack onto my shoulders as I clenched my fists in anticipation. "Dare ga soko ni iru no? Watashi wa anata no hanashi o kiitanode, darekaga soko ni iru koto o shitte iru." I yelled out. **(Who's there? I heard you speaking, so I know that someone is there.)**

Suddenly three people appeared in front of me, all standing next to each other as they took in my figure. Then, the one on the right stepped forward. I could tell that this was a woman, because of her attire, that contrasted to the men standing to her left. Her face seemed to be torn between suspicion and worry.

Then she decided to speak in English. "Do you know who we are?"

"N-not specifically. I know that you are gods. But I don't know who is who as I've never met a god before. I don't mean any harm. I-" But I was cut off by a look from one of the others.

"Maybe you don't remember, but you have met a god before. More specifically, a goddess. But one from a different origin, and part of the world. I can see her power coursing through your veins, her traits outlining your facial features. I know you don't want to harm anyone." The god on the far left said as he stepped forward.

This time the god in the middle stepped forward. "Your father was a good man. He came from a long line of samurai warriors that led his ancestors into great victories. But since this land has moved away from their ancestors, we need someone to uphold our ways. We need someone like you to protect our homeland from outside dangers."

"And how would I do that?" I asked, still shocked by the fact that I was talking to actual gods.

"We will train you as a warrior from these lands. It won't be easy, but it will be worth the effort, young one. I know of your mother's wish for you, even if she isn't located in these lands. Her power runs through your body, urging you to do as she does every day…to protect the innocent."

I nodded my head, and kneeled before the three of them. "I swear upon my life that as long as I live, I will follow your commands until you see fit to release me from my duties. I swear this upon the stars and sun that give our land life." I swore firmly.

"Then rise, young one. We have much training to get through."

 ** _Flashback End_**

It was after his first command to save a young boy from an out-of-control fire, near Nagasaki, that he was talked about on the streets. There was talk of a young child, that couldn't have been older than ten, who saved an older boy, from a huge fire. The building ended up 'collapsing' on him, but there were rumors that he survived.

And within two years of saving those who couldn't save themselves, he was rumored to be a young boy who was made a god by their ancestors. But they couldn't tell if this savior was a male or female. No one could even see his face. All they could see was a pair of forest green eyes that seemed to captivate the children. Thus he was named as the 'Protector of the Youth' by those he saved. Or to the adults, he was simply known as Purotekutā.

* * *

 **A/N 2: This is my first drabble prompt...yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Epitome of Death**

 **Percy Jackson Story**

 **Summary:** **Percy is a demigod son of Kronos. But on his twelfth birthday, when he and his mother are ambushed at home, only one of them make it out alive. When Thanatos comes to collect his mother's life and makes a deal with him. His mother stays in Elysium, if Perseus becomes his apprentice, the Epitome of Death. But is there someone out there for someone whose heart is guarded by time?**

 **Pairing: [Percy J, Reyna R]**

 **3rd POV**

Perseus Jackson was a son of Kronos. Something that Sally never thought would bring trouble to her home. Especially considering that his father is the Titan Lord of Time and Harvest.

Granted, Kronos didn't seem like the character he was always made out to be. He was kind, gentle and loving to Percy's mother. Just as he was to his son. It seemed that all those centuries of being in Tartarus really did a number on the Titan Lord. He was never brash, or loud, even when he was frustrated if something didn't go his way. But he still had to abide by the Ancient Laws, just as the other gods did. He had to leave before Percy was born and stay away for his son's protection. He could visit from time to time, but he always had to leave too soon.

Percy was the opposite of the normal boys his age at ten years old. Most boys his age were running around like their goofy-selves. But Percy was cool, calm and collected all of the time. He seemed to act much older than his age, almost like the exact image of his father. And he was an exact image of his father. Short black hair that Percy seemed to get, was in the style of a military buzz cut. His skin tone was a light pale that seemed to change tone depending on the shade of light around. But the most outstanding factor was his eye color.

They were a solid gold color.

Since Sally could see through the mist, she could tell his true eye color and it partially terrified her. If any god or goddess were to come across her son, he would be killed, just because the fact that there was no doubt of who his father is. But there was one thing that came as a good thing because of his eye color. Any monster that Sally could see in hiding, froze at the sight of his eyes and instantly backed away in fear. One could say that they thought it was the Titan Lord in hiding, and didn't want to provoke him.

At least until Percy's twelfth birthday as it was probably the worst day that could be recorded so far in Perseus Jackson's knowledge.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I still remember back when on my eighth birthday when my mom told me who my father was. That he was the Titan Lord, Kronos from Greek Mythology. But he wasn't like how I read in my third grade class. He was a caring, gentle and kind person that my mother had fallen for. And I trust my mother's promise of him being a good man. Regarding all I've heard about the Titan Lord, if my mother fell for him and I was born out of their love; then I would trust whole-heartedly what she had told me. My mother is the best. She is sweetest, kindest and most respectful person I've ever seen. She is the mortal version of Lady Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, Family and Hope.

Today is my twelfth birthday and it seemed like nothing seemed to go in our favor. First the birthday cake wasn't even made by the people we had ordered it from. Then, none of my friends showed up so it was just my mom and I by ourselves by mid-day. Then there was a knock on the door, an hour after the 'party' had ended.

As my mom went to go answer the door, I caught a smell that seemed to send off alarms in my mind. I couldn't remember where I had learned that it was a bad smell. I could smell ozone.

 _Zeus_

My eyes shot open as it popped into my mind of who could be at the door. Jumping out of my seat, I yelled at my mom. "Don't open th-" But my mother had already opened the door as I just started to speak. She turned back to me confused before turning back around.

Standing in front of the doorway was, Lord of the Skies himself, Zeus. He was holding what seemed to be a lance that was energized with electricity. In slow motion he pointed it at my mother as she tried to close the door in an attempt to block the bolt as she backed away.

But the weapon was powerful. The bolt easily tore through the doorway, electricity arching through the air. As it made contact with my mother, the light became too bright for me to see and I was forced to shield my eyes to avoid becoming blind in the aftermath. And as soon as I covered my eyes, there was a giant explosion that shook the entire apartment.

The combination of the bright light, loud bang and falling debris of the building structure knocked me unconscious as I found myself waking up to silence. I blearily rubbed my eyes and looked around as much as I could.

The apartment was in ruins as the walls were burned and torn up pretty bad. Pictures on the wall had fallen and broken on the floor. The front door had been completely destroyed as well as the doorway. The ceiling was cracked as sunlight made its way into the apartment in spots. There was also a large piece of drywall that had fallen on me, bounding me to the ground, its weight too heavy for me to lift on my own. I could see my mother's unmoving form a couple feet away from me and cried out her name.

Her body didn't twitch or flinch at my cry for help. Nor did it seem like there was anything holding her from crawling over to me and helping her son. That left an earth-shattering realization to surface in my mind.

She was dead. The realization seemed to send adrenaline and rage coursing through my veins as I roared out loudly as I lifted up the huge piece of dry wall off of my chest. Coughing heavily, I crawled over to my mother's fallen body as I pulled her head onto my chest, rocking back and forth at the loss of my mother.

I don't know how long I was rocking back and forth with my mother's dead body in my arms, but it had to be for a while. Because when I pulled her head away from my chest and looked around, there was a man, leaning against the kitchen wall, watching the encounter. His form looked slouched as if he had been there for over a while and was waiting for me to notice.

I jumped at his appearance and shakily got to my feet.

He had black hair that seemed to rest at his shoulders easily. He had a pair of black wings that were folded behind him, but still hanging down. His eyes matched mine though, at a solid gold. He took a step forward and knelt down next to my mother's fallen body, resting a hand on her forehead. He seemed to speak in another language that I didn't recognize for a couple of seconds.

"A-are y-you Thanatos?" I asked shakily, taking in his appearance.

He lifted his head and he seemed to smile lightly at me. "You know of me, young one?"

I nodded my head quickly. "My mother taught me of all the gods and goddess that she knew of. Including my father and his siblings, even if they are titans." I said before realizing what I had just revealed. I slapped a hand over my mouth and took a step back at realizing what might happen to me next.

"Do not fear me, young one. I have known of your origin since you were born. And I am not going to kill you because of who your father is. I'm just surprised at being recognized by someone as young as you. Most don't know my name their entire lives until I tell their spirits as I escort them through the gates of the afterlife." Thanatos said as he rose onto his feet. As he rose to his feet, my mother's form glowed a soft silver until it vanished from my eyes.

Thanatos looked at me guiltily. "I am truly sorry for your loss young one. Your mother was supposed to live a long and happy life. But the King of Olympus clearly had other ideas. He has even gone so far as to command me to place her in the Fields of Punishment."

My eyes widened at hearing that and I rushed over in front of the god and knelt before him, head touching the ground as I grabbed his legs. "Please don't send her there. Please! I beg of you Lord Thanatos! I will do anything to reverse it! I swear!" I pleaded, crying profusely at the thought of my mother being sent to that place.

He freed his legs from my grasp and crouched down to my height, grabbing my chin firmly. He looked into my eyes and spoke softly. "Why would you swear to sacrifice your future, young Perseus? You have your whole life to live." He whispered curiously.

"My mother doesn't deserve to go to that place. And she always did her best for me. Please Lord Thanatos, I will do anything." I pleaded softly.

He looked away for a minute and sighed before facing me again. "I will send her to Elysium on one condition. You will become my apprentice while I perform my duty as the God of Death. In time, you will become my right-hand in tracking down the souls of those who have escaped the Underworld and bring them back here. You will become the Epitome of Death."

I swallowed at hearing the length of the condition, but I still nodded, accepting the role in order for my mother to be placed in Elysium instead of the 'Fields of Punishment'. Thanatos nodded at my acceptance and held out a hand for me to take. As my hand made contact with his, I felt myself being transported somewhere. But I lost consciousness as the world became too dizzy for me to keep with up.

* * *

 **Hades POV**

"Thanatos, who is this that you have brought before my wife and I?" I asked confused.

My lieutenant, the God of Death, had shown up in my throne room, but not alone. There was a boy that had fallen to the floor as a result of not used to the process of teleporting. He had an aura of a demi-god, but that didn't make sense as to why Thanatos would bring him here.

"Lord Hades, I have brought this boy here to ask for your permission to train him as my apprentice." He requested, bowing his head to me.

"Who is this boy's godly parent?" I asked curiously.

"His father is yours, my lord." Thanatos replied.

"And why would you ask me for permission to train him? I don't understand why you believe you need my permission. You are my lieutenant, yes, but you are my friend. You do not need permission from me to train anyone to be the Epitome of Death." I explained.

"This boy, Perseus, just saw his mother be killed by your youngest brother. And I knew that your children would be more protected with a guardian angel, so to speak." Thanatos advised with a certain glint in his eyes.

My face split into a slight smirk. "Then you have my permission to train this boy, Thanatos. When the time is right, he will be my children's protector. You also have my blessing to adopt this boy as your own. He will be quite the warrior." I remarked as I gestured for him to leave.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my second installment of my drabble fanfic story.** **Don't forget to pm me or leave a review on where you think I should go from here!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Last Son of Loki**

 **Percy Jackson & Magnus Chase Crossover**

 **Summary:** **After Ragnarok has destroyed his entire world, he is found by Hestia, who takes him under her wing. Not long after, Perseus is injured while rescuing a maiden from an abusive male and found by the Hunt. Wanting to stay under the radar, he decides to keep up his wolf form. But when those under his care are attacked, he reveals himself, at the chance of risking being driven away his new family.**

 **Pairing: [Percy J, OC]**

* * *

 **Perseus POV**

Seeing your entire world destroyed without being able to do a single thing is heartbreaking. My father forbid me from fighting by his side during Ragnarok. He said that if his only son died in the war that ended our world, he would never forgive himself.

But I didn't just lose my father in Ragnarok. I also lost my best friend and girlfriend, Asta Erickson. She was a daughter of Freyr, the male god of fertility, twin brother to Freya. And being a daughter of Freyr, she was allowed to join her father in battle. Asta swore to me that she would survive and come back to me. That way we could spend the rest of our lives together.

Obviously, that wasn't going to happen. Asta and I were going to get married after the battle seeing as the both of us were twenty years old.

I guess I should give you a little more on my background. My father is Loki, the God of Destruction. Most know him as the trickster god. But he wasn't as evil as everyone believed him to be. He was quite a caring and kind father. He taught me everything from how to fight with dual wielding axes, to how to throw a spear at a moving target at twenty yards out. He also helped me master my abilities that I received from him as his son.

One of those abilities is telumkinesis. Basically, I can turn any ordinary object into a magical item. Whether that be a sword always returning to your side, or a baseball hat that allows its user to turn invisible. I could also take away magical properties of an object with very little effort.

The other ability is shape shifting. I could change shape into any animal by simply thinking about the end result. If I wanted to, I could even change my appearance, or change genders. Probably the best thing about shape shifting was that my clothes, armor, and weapons always stayed with me, no matter what form I took. Even though they may not be showing, I could feel their weight on my figure.

That would probably explain why I was in the form of a dark gray/black wolf right now. I didn't want to be in human form right now, so I changed form to a being that I could easily relate to. I was the only living Norse demigod that didn't fight on the side of Odin. The others had been killed in the battle, or they were captured and placed in imprisonment.

I don't know who else survived Ragnarok. After I found out that my girlfriend and father were dead, I left our world quickly. There was no reason for me to stick around any longer, if the only reasons for me staying, are dead.

A calming presence behind me broke me out of my thoughts as I froze in my tracks. I turned my head around slightly to find a female child staring at me curiously. But this wasn't any child. I could feel power radiating off of its body in only a way that I could tell as an immortal being.

As our gazes met, I lowered my gaze after a couple of seconds. "I know you're not a normal wolf. Show me who you really are." The child encouraged as flames danced along her open palm that was extended towards me. It then dawned on me who was in front of me…Hestia.

A few seconds later, I found myself in one of my many male forms. I had short jet-black hair that contained white streaks of dye, my eyes were a dark brown shade. My figure was muscled in a lean body type, but not overly so like many of the demigods from my world. And I was in a kneeling position with my head bowed as I greeted her. "Lady Hestia, it is an honor to be in your presence."

"What is your name?" She asked in a curious tone.

"My name is Perseus, my lady." I replied, still keeping my head ducked.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me look up at her. She motioned for me to stand up, so I did seconds later as I felt my weapons and armor tap against each other. I had two axes hanging from my waist, the edges facing my backside so I wouldn't harm myself accidentally when I reached for them. I had two knife sheaths strapped to my back, hanging about half-way down my back, the handles pointing down. That made it easy for me to grip them and take action.

"I have never met a male that holds the ability to change form into a wolf and back without sharing some of the same physical features. So what are you? I can tell that you aren't a werewolf, because if you were, your teeth would be sharpened in this form. Plus, your wolf shape would look different than it did just now." Hestia informed me.

"I am not from your world, Lady Hestia. My world ended as soon as Ragnarok was over, just a couple of weeks ago. I didn't come here to cause trouble of any sort, as I just want to find peace, if possible." I replied, dodging the subject of who my father is.

Hestia nodded her head in an understanding way. "Is that why you have taken the form of a wolf? A lone wolf, literally." She asked curiously.

I nodded my head respectfully. "I lost everyone that I cared about after all of the fighting ended. They were the only reasons why I stayed in that world, and once they were gone I had no reason to stay any longer." I explained in a broken tone as a memory surfaced.

 ** _Flashback_**

The second that arrow pierced Asta's chest, I felt my heart drop straight out of my chest. I broke out of my bonds as I raced over to her body, catching her right before she fell to the ground. I placed both of my hands around her head as I cradled her to my chest. I kept pressure on her wound with my body as I held her tightly against my chest.

"Asta…no…you can't…you promised me!" I gasped out, tears racing down my face.

She had the nerve to smile at me. "S'what…happens…in w-war. Don't l-let y-your…anger… keep y-you…from finding…h-happiness… M-move on…for m-me…I w-will always… love…you…Perseus." Asta replied to me as her eyes fluttered shut and her grip on my hand lightened to the point that it fell to the ground, unmoving.

 ** _End Flashback_**

I shook myself out of the memory and faced Hestia again with an apologetic look. She seemed to know why I had spaced out. "I don't want to be pulled into another war. I just want to be as normal as I'm allowed to be. If that's me living the rest of my life as a wolf, then so be it."

"What if you didn't have to live the rest of your life as a lone wolf anymore?" She asked me.

I looked at her in confusion. "What exactly would that entail, Lady Hestia?" I asked her, in a somewhat hopeful tone. I was nervous because I didn't know much about the Greco-Roman world. I only knew what my father taught which was the names of the major gods and certain minor gods that he respected.

"What do you know about demigods of other eras?" Hestia asked.

"Not much, Lady Hestia." I answered, not understanding what she was really asking me.

"Well, in this realm, some of the male and female gods have offspring with mortal men and women of their choosing. Just like your godly parent did, I'm sure. But unknowingly give said offspring a scent that attracts monsters to the home. The godly parents aren't allowed by law to interfere and protect their children, so most die. But when provided with an escort to camp, they make it to the safe haven for demigods." She explained as I nodded in understanding.

"And you want for me to be an escort to these children." I summed up.

Hestia only nodded with a soft smile.

"I accept." I responded, drawing a questioning look from the goddess in front of me. "I have lost everything in the war. All I am looking for is a purpose to keep living. And if that is this, then I will take it for all that it entails." I further explained.

Hestia only smiled back at me as she rested a hand on my right shoulder. I could feel a warming sensation course through my body as I closed my eyes, seeing a bright light in front of me. As I opened my eyes again, Hestia was sitting in front of me with some food in front of her. "In a few days, you will go on your first mission, but for now; you need to rest."

 **Two months later**

So many things had changed over the course of two months. I was introduced to a couple of other immortal beings that Hestia trusted. Including Hecate who took it upon herself to adopt me as one of her own. She loved that my skill level in dealing with magic, rivaled hers, something she had never had before. I was also introduced to Hades, Lord of the Dead. He's quite amusing to be around, reminds me of a certain Fire Giant that I used to know.

I even got to meet two of his children. They might've been from different aspects of their father, but they still acted siblings should. I heard from the Greek male, that two Norse demigods from my world now resided on Asgard. Alex Fierro and Magnus Chase.

Of course it would be those two that survived.

* * *

Right now, I was being sent to a small town in Texas to rescue a ten year old girl who was a daughter of Athena. Hestia had informed me that this girl's brother was molesting her almost every day. That was absolutely disgusting to hear and I instantly knew where my patron wanted me to deliver her to.

Usually when I went on these missions where I ended up taking these girls to the Hunt, I went undercover as a female. But today I wanted to tear this male apart myself, so I decided to go in as a golden retriever to get in easily. I had to wait until the parents of the house had left and for the daughter to go outside before changing my form.

Hearing the approaching footsteps, I made a whining sound as I laid myself down on the ground. The footsteps hurried in my direction and soon the one I was waiting for rushed into my line of view, with a concerned look. "Aw, what's a handsome pup like you doing by yourself around here?" She gushed as she started to pet my fur and rub my back.

I won't lie, it was an amazing feeling. Maybe I should stay as a dog more often.

Just then, an annoyed shout sounded off a couple of feet away as the disgusting male strode into view. The young girl shot to her feet and tried to say something, but was silenced by a slap across her face. "Be quiet!" The male snapped.

A low growl started up in my throat as I bared my teeth and set myself in between the demigod child and this mortal child. But the boy was too arrogant. "And what are you supposed to be?"

I smiled to myself as I changed my form back to my normal appearance, standing up with my weapons strapped to my figure and my armor wreathed atop my torso. I grinned at the look of sheer horror that this kid was showing now. "What do you think I am?" I mocked.

But I didn't give him a chance to reply as I punched the male right in the face, knocking him unconscious as his form fell to the ground. I sighed deeply as I turned around to look at the terrified little girl in front of me. "I won't hurt you, little one. I'm here to save you from this place. Do you remember your mother?" I asked, my voice becoming gentle.

The girl peeked from behind her hands and nodded slightly. "She left."

I crouched down to her level and looked into her eyes. "Yes, but she asked me to find you and take you to a safe place. And don't worry, the place I'm taking you to, doesn't have boys around." I assured her with a gentle smile.

A low grumble made me chuckle a little. "Are you hungry?"

A nod answered my question. "What would you like to eat?" I asked lightly.

"Pepperoni pizza." I concentrated for a second before snapping my fingers. Two slices of pepperoni pizza on a paper plate appeared in her hands, making her look at me in shock. But she quickly dug in, inhaling both slices faster than I thought possible.

"Thank you. How did you do that? Are you a wizard?" She then asked curiously.

A chuckle escaped my lips as I smiled at her question. "What do you know about the Greek gods and goddesses?" I asked, hopefully she knew what I was asking her.

"I know some. I know about Zeus, Hades and a couple of others." She replied.

"Do you know about Athena?" An excited nod was sent in my direction. "She's the best one out there. I used to read about the myths a lot. I would've liked to meet her."

"Let me tell you a little secret that only a few people know. Those gods are real, they still live on to this very day. Your mom is one of those gods, and her name is Athena." I whispered, making it seem like a big deal to anyone that walked by.

A startled gasp of shock made me smile again. This girl was too much fun. "Really?"

I nodded back at her, then noticing a shape hiding in the woods, crawling through the underbrush. I turned my head towards the shape, realizing what it was. It looked a dragon from the medieval times. But this one's arms weren't attached to its wings, making it a drakon.

"Get on my back, we need to leave now." I whispered to the girl, gesturing for her to hop on my back, in a piggy-back. The girl followed my instructions and jumped on me after a hesitant second. I looked back over to see the creature break through the tree-line.

Acting quickly I flame traveled the both of us to where Hestia had informed me that the Hunt was staying at the moment. But I made sure to keep us far away enough for me to change form back into the wolf.

I set the girl down gently as I scanned the surroundings. I probably had a couple of seconds before some hunters emerged out of the tree-line. I looked at the girl sternly. "Whatever you do, stay behind me and don't say anything no matter what." The demigod nodded shakily at my tone.

But I took a step away from her, changing myself into my normal wolf form. The color scheme was a solid midnight black shade, with a silver underbelly. I looked back at the frightened girl as a group of four hunters burst out of the surrounding tree-line.

Two of them stayed back, their bows drawn and aiming at me, as the other two strode closer. I kept myself in front of the demigod girl, protectively as I bared my fangs. "Easy, we're just here to talk." One of the hunters said as she locked her gaze with mine. I knew this girl, she was one of my first rescues. "How are you doing?" She asked, taking a closer step and extended her hand.

I stopped baring my fangs as I let the hand rub along my muzzle, winking at the hunter. She shook her head as I let the other hunter lead the confused demigod away, towards the tents of the Hunt. When we were completely alone, she turned to me. "Thank you for bringing another sister to the Hunt. I will make sure she doesn't out you."

I nodded my head once and licked her hand teasingly as my answer. She giggled, patting my side as she stood up and turned away from my spot. She knew that I would always stay close by after dropping off a new hunter, to make sure nothing had a chance of going wrong for the next couple of days.

I laid down on my side, shifting my figure back into my human male form as I let a flicker of flames cross on my hands, watching the color change from orange to blue in wonder. I was so thankful that Hestia gave me these powers. It gave me more than a purpose to keep going, it gave a new life to live.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Something More**

 **Teen Wolf Story**

 **Summary:** **It's been 3 years since Chase was last in Beacon Hills, but a suspicious event has drawn him back home. And when a pair of brothers show up at the high school the next day, he is revealed to the Argents. As the last alpha of his kind, he has a duty to prevent his species from extinction. But when he accidentally turns Jackson, will they become more than childhood friends?**

 **Pairing: [OC, Jackson W]**

* * *

 **Scott POV**

Today was the last day of summer, before we start school tomorrow. Yay. Note the sarcasm. It was late night, about 10:30 pm. My mom was working in the hospital tonight, so I was still up in my room, looking over shooting techniques for lacrosse. Suddenly there was a loud crash outside followed by a crunching noise.

I quickly got fully dressed, with jeans, white sneakers, red hoodie, and a wooden baseball bat that was leaning against my bedroom door. Quietly crept down the stairs and to the front porch. It was dark outside. I raised my baseball bat when I reached the rail.

Suddenly something fell from the roof and dangle like a piñata in front of us. I quickly realized it was a body. It was just Stiles. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!" I shouted, lowering the bat.

"You weren't answering your phone. Wait, why do you have a bat? You don't play baseball?" He asked in a confused tone, still hanging upside down.

"Really, that's your problem with this. What the fuck do you think I have this for? I thought you were an intruder." I hissed at him, not answering his first question.

"Look, I know it's late, but you got to hear this, dude. I just saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called, they're bringing in every officer in the Beacon Department and even the State Police." Stiles said as he jumped down to his feet.

"For what?" I asked quickly.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles said.

"A dead body?" I asked, a little scared.

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body."

"Like, murder?" I asked, probing a little further.

"Nobody knows yet, just that it was a girl, probably in her early twenties." Stiles replied.

"Wait, hold on. If the police already found the body, then what are they looking for exactly?"

Stiles had a gleeful look on his face. "That's the best part," he took a dramatic pause. "They only found half of the body."

Within minutes we pulled up to a sign that said, Beacon Hills PRESERVE: No Entry after Dark.

"We're seriously doing this?" I complained.

Stiles handed me a flashlight. I turned it on and put my hood up, as it started to drizzle. "You're the one always complaining that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles replied, leading through the wood.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." I protested, but still walking up the edges of the trees.

Stiles scoffed. "Right, cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"No, because, I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line." I said determined.

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even if it is a pathetically un-realistic one."

"Like having Lydia Martin as your girlfriend." I shot back at him.

Stiles only glared back at me with an unamused glare. "Ha, ha , very funny."

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" I asked, as we walked into the woods. Stiles paused for a second. "Huh. I didn't even think about that?" he replied like it was nothing important.

"And, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" I pressed on.

"Also, something I didn't think about." Stiles admitted like it was no big deal.

"It's comforting how you planned this with your usual attention to detail." I wheezed out, leaning against a tree, as I dug into my pocket for my inhaler. "Maybe, the severe-" wheeze "asthmatic should be-" wheeze "the one holding the flashlight."

Stiles stopped next to me and patted my back. "You alright, man?" He asked concerned.

I nodded back at him and shook my inhaler, taking in a huge puff. I shoved my flashlight into his hands. I quickly followed Stiles as he flopped to the ground behind a fallen tree. I dropped right next to him. There was a line of flashlights in front of us. I could hear dogs barking. It was the police. Stiles, being the idiot he is, scrambled up and ran, trying to go around them.

"Stiles!" I whisper-shouted at him.

I groaned, but quickly took another puff from my inhaler and scrambled up and ran the direction that Stiles went.

Stiles turned around when he noticed that I was no longer behind him. A dog barked at Stiles, making him jump and fall to the wet ground. "Stay right there!"

"Hang on, hang on! This little delinquent belongs to me." Said a familiar voice.

"Dad, hey, how're you doing?" Stiles smoothed talked.

"So, do you listen to all my phone calls?" questioned the Sherriff.

"No". Pause. "Well not the boring ones", Stiles admitted.

"Where's your usual partner in crime?" he asked Stiles.

"Who? Scott? He's at home. Wanted to get a good night sleep for school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone." Stiles lied, unconvincingly.

A light flashes through the trees. "Scott?! You out there?" Sheriff Stilinski shouts into the woods.

I then heard a sigh, "Well, I'm going to walk you, young man, back to your car. And we are going to have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy." His father scolded him as he held onto Stiles' shirt collar.

I heard shuffling and the lights went away. I took the precaution of waiting a few minutes, then stepped out from my hiding place. "Dammit. Stiles was my ride home."

Having no other choice, I decided to walk deeper in the woods. My hood was still on, as I stared up at the sky. I was having a bad feeling about being out here, in the pit of my stomach.

"I have a bad feeling, right now" I murmured to myself.

Stopping to rest on a nearby tree, I took out my inhaler, shook it, and raised it on his mouth, just when a deer burst through the trees. I dropped to the ground as a herd of deer came running towards me. Suddenly they were all gone, and the woods went silent.

"Fucking inhaler. Where'd you go? I dropped it here somewhere." I muttered to myself as I pulled out my phone to get a better at my surroundings.

"Whoa." I whisper-shouted, only seeing glimpse of grayish skin color of half of a girl's body, before tripping, and tumbling down a hill that we climbed earlier. I fell flat on my stomach, and groaned. I had landed right on top of a hard rock.

After laying for a few seconds, I stood up and dusted the leaves off my clothes. I picked up my phone and right when I was about to pocket it, I heard a twig snap and a low growl. I froze, thinking it was a bear or coyote.

I slowly turned around and we both saw a huge animal beast-like, with red blood eyes. With unbelievable speed it sent me flying, hitting a tree, and falling to the ground. I scrambled up to my feet to try and get away, but was too late as the beast bit me on my right side, right under my ribcage. All I could do was scream out in pain as I felt large claws and fangs pierce my side.

After a few seconds, the thing retracted its claws and fangs, letting me go and disappearing into the forest. I didn't even bother trying to locate it. I just wanted to get out of the woods as quickly as possible.

I sprinted until reaching the road. A large red car was coming my way. But I managed to push myself out of the way and the car swerved, honking. I was breathing heavily as I lifted my shirt up, revealing a huge bite mark, and blood gushing out.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" I asked myself, starting to walk back home, now that I had a road to follow. I pulled my shirt slightly up to see a huge bite mark right below my right lung, it wasn't bleeding, thankfully. But I could feel an itch start to creep up my chest and a freezing sensation on my back.

But a sudden car horn broke me out of my thoughts. "Scott! Get in, c'mon man, I got to get you back home. Your mom would totally freak!" Stiles called out as he opened the car door and helped me get inside. I winced as my side brushed against the seat as I buckled myself in.

* * *

"Okay, let's see this thing." A giddy Stiles said as we both walked through the hallway the next morning. I set down my stuff, and revealed the bandage on the bite. A bit of blood was still seeping through, but wasn't on my shirt.

"Whoa!" Stiles exclaimed.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." I said to Stiles, as I put down my shirt.

"A wolf bit you? No. Not a chance." Stiles retorted.

"Well I heard a wolf howl." I told him, as we started walking towards the doors.

"California doesn't have wolves. I don't know about New York, but we don't have any in, like, 60 years." Stiles explained as they stopped at the base of the stairs.

"Well if you don't believe me about the wolf…Then you're definitely not going to believe that I found the body." Scott trailed off.

Stiles jumped and grabbed my shoulders. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I wish. I am going to have nightmares for a month." I replied tiredly.

Stiles gave out a little laugh. "That is freaking awesome. I'm mean seriously, this is the best thing that happen into this town, since the birth of Lydia Martin."

Right on cue, a girl strutted beside the duo. She was gorgeous, with strawberry-blond hair and green eyes. She walked with confidence, and acted like she ruled the school.

"Hey Lydia. You look, like, you're going to ignore me." Lydia ignored him. "You're the cause of this, you know."

"Uh huh sure."

"What's up little brother?!" A voice behind me, made me stop in my tracks and whirl around in shock. It was someone I hadn't seen in nearly three years, but I knew that he was going to come back and visit sometime sooner or later.

My older brother, Chase McCall was back in Beacon Hills.

I didn't even hesitate to run up to him, and leap into his arms as he held me securely. I could hear the principal making the announcement of who my brother was, but didn't care.

"Please welcome home, Sergeant Chase McCall who has just returned from a year-long deployment overseas." The clapping all around me faded out of context as my brother rubbed my back soothingly, whispering that 'it's okay, I'm here'.

Eventually, I pulled myself back and allowed Stiles to hug my brother as the both of them were almost as close as my brother and I were. With Chase only being three years older than us, we usually went everywhere together unless specifically told not to. We got into trouble together, and were grounded together by our parents respectively.

"I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too, little brother…me too." He responded, unknowingly laying a hand on the bite on my back, causing me to wince at the contact.

He noticed instantly and looked at me, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm g-" I started to reply before Stiles cut me off. "He was bit by a wolf."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Take Me Back To The Start**

 **Percy Jackson & Young Justice Crossover**

 **Summary: A tragedy arises on the five-year anniversary of the Giant War ending battle. The aftermath shatters our hero's heart, taking his family from him because of a twisted person's dream. But is there one person who can restore his soul back to the way it was when she first met him so long ago? Warning: Major Character Death! Dark Perseus!**

 **Pairing: [Percy J, OC]**

 **Robin POV**

Something was going on. That much I could tell from my perch on top of a nearby church's bell tower. But I could never tell who was stepping in where my team should've been. On top of that, no one was even able to identify what they saw. It was either too frightening, or fast for the witnesses to explain.

So even though this new 'person', was saving people. He/she needed to be pulled aside and introduce themselves to me and my team. We needed to know what his person was capable of, and if this person was emotionally capable of handling what this job entails.

It all started about two months ago.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

A sudden trio of gunshots broke me out of my musings as I overlooked the local high school. I turned to my right and took off, running across the roofs and telephone poles quickly. What I found when I got there, broke my heart. It was so closely tied to my story that it was hard, even for me, to look at.

There were two bodies, laying, unmoving on the ground. Both were female, one being about middle-aged, and the second looked to be a toddler. They were both laying on their backs, on a front porch of a one story house. They had probably just walked out of the door, sadly enough.

I was tempted to try and revive them, but the door opening stalled my thoughts.

A male, looking to be the same age as the older female fell to the ground beside that female. I could already see tears in his eyes as he held her lifeless, bullet-riddled body close to his chest. He seemed to be repeating only one word, probably her name, but I couldn't make it out. It was at that point that he pulled the unmoving toddler form against his chest tightly. He ran a thumb over her face and kissed her forehead once before resting her on her back on the ground once more.

I had to hide behind a tree as the male shot to his feet and looked at his surroundings. After a sweep around himself, he settled back onto his knees and held both female forms against his chest, whispering to himself.

 ** _Flashback End_**

* * *

I've made sure to keep an eye on the man since that night. I didn't want him to react in a way that he would spiral out of control. So I made sure that there was always a member of my team following him around during the day, myself included.

But he hadn't acted out, not even one time.

I attended the funeral, wanting to further find out what the two females were to this man, even though I had an idea. But now I finally understood why the man cried as he did that night. He lost his wife, Annabeth and his daughter, Bianca Jackson.

He had been married to his wife for the past five years. Their daughter, Bianca was born just over two years ago, when they moved into the city. I remembered then that his wife was the one who had designed the university only ten minutes away from the high school. It was even named after her, for her efforts and determination to build it.

I even met the widowed husband on that day, Percy Jackson. There was something off about him, but I couldn't be sure as to what it was. Yes, he reacted as any widowed spouse would. But there was something else that I wasn't sure was normal.

His eyes were an unnatural dark green shade. They were a piercing shade that sent shivers down my back as his gaze settled on one person in the back of the procedure. I looked over, curiously, just to not see anyone there. And when I looked back, Percy was not there. In fact, he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

* * *

 **Nico POV**

I knew that Percy partially blamed me for Annabeth's death. But there was nothing I could do. It was simply her time to go. As much as it sucked, the both of us knew that there was nothing we could do about it.

And then there was a bigger part that blamed himself for what happened. Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty. He would give up the world, to save a friend. Even if it meant sacrificing himself in the process, just so others could survive.

When his eye found mine at the funeral, I knew that he was furious. But there was one thing that I didn't expect him to do; embrace me in a hug.

He didn't speak, which I was getting really nervous about. I would rather him shout at me, than be silent. But he didn't say a single word as I relaxed in his hold and brought my arms to his back. We stayed like that for a while before he finally decided to speak.

"Thank you, Nico. For allowing Annabeth…and I to speak…again. I know that you are in trouble for going against the Ancient Laws, but I can't put into words how grateful I am that you did that for me." He spoke softly into my ear, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't thank me Percy." I tried to decline.

But his grip on me tightened severely to where I gasped out in pain. "Don't say that. Don't you dare fucking say that." And then he moved back to look into my eyes. "This was not your fault, Nico. You and I both know that it wasn't."

I hardened my eyes back at him. "Then you should know that it wasn't your fault either, right?"

His gaze softened, as did his grip on me. "It was my job. My job…to protect them. Even if their time with me was supposed to end that night, I should've been out there with them. But I wasn't. All because I forgot my car keys in my room instead of listening to my wife about keeping them on the bar with our house keys. That's on me."

And then he was gone.

I haven't spoken to him since that night almost two months ago. Every time I tried to reach out to him, he denied my call or disappeared in plain sight when I saw him out and about. I knew that he didn't want help right now. But he didn't know that he was following the path I took when my sister died on that quest to save Lady Artemis.

And if he continues this way, I don't know if there is anything that anyone can do to help.

The other Seven of us have tried to help out.

Jason and Piper have been married for the past four years. They're waiting for their first born to arrive in the next three months. They still lived in New Rome, attending college together. But they didn't try to push Percy anyway. He just lost his daughter, and seeing someone else pregnant, would only get him feeling guilty again. It would do more harm than good.

Frank and Hazel just got married two years ago. Wanting to wait until both turned eighteen before doing so. It was a requirement of my sister's conditions for dating. She wanted to be eighteen, before becoming a bride to anyone. And I was glad that Frank was the one for her.

Leo and Calypso had run off together to Houston, Texas. They had opened up a mechanic & breakfast shop only a month after returning from their 'deaths'. They had gotten married and had a kid not even a year later, just around the time that Jason and Piper got married. Their little boy was named Festus, after the bronze dragon.

Reyna.

Well, she found someone as well to be with. Someone that only my sister, Hazel, saw coming. Me.

Reyna and I had gotten together two years after the war had ended. It was hard to admit that I saw her as more than a really good friend. My adventure with her and Hedge, really put into focus, how much I depended on her. Just as she had trusted me with her life.

When I had first took my feelings into account, I was confused. I thought that I was gay, because I had feelings for Percy. But I never would have imagined that it would be because I was bisexual. Reyna seemed to understand my hesitation for being in a relationship with her though. She had a crush on Percy as well, and didn't blame me for thinking the same thing when we first saw him, at our respective times.

Reyna and I had married only a year ago. Actually 1 year before Annabeth and her daughter were killed. Of course that would happen by the will of the Fates. But there was nothing we could do but try to move past those we lost and keep going. Life as a demigod was underestimated greatly.

* * *

 **Robin POV**

Blood.

I turned around partially to motion my team forward. We had gotten news that a hit was being taken out on a small-time drug lord that owed me a few favors for saving his life a few times. We didn't know when it was going down, but judging by the stench of copper, it had to be going on right now, or had ended minutes ago.

Starfire peeked around the corner and motioned all of us forward. We all crept around silently as a lone figure had its back to us.

The figure seemed to have a bronze looking sword in right hand, facing downward. A double knife sheath peeking out over his shoulder blades, handles up, making them easy to grab. As well as two pistol holsters strapped to the outsides of his thighs.

Short, silver hair whipped through the wind as a sudden gust blew in. The figure turned around to face us, almost as if the wind was informing him that he had company. But he didn't speak, instead choosing to stay silent as I let my eyes sweep over his form.

He was wearing a jet-black suit made of a spandex material, just like mine is. There was a dark green tint to the edges that caught my eye. And now that I had a better look at him, I could see a wider range of weapons attached as well as a defining tattoo.

There was a throwing knife belt across his chest, holding ten blades, easily. Plus he had gleaming silver shield on his left forearm, one that wasn't visible when his back was turned towards my team and I. The tattoo was located on his right forearm, in solid black ink.

There was a branding of a trident, a fireplace, and a moon all in a perfect triangle above the Roman numeral 'XVI'. Then below that, it read 'SPQR'.

By the time I had looked up to his face, the figure's eyes were looking squarely at me, making my heart stop beating for a few seconds. His eyes looked like a raging fire, big orange flames that sparked as soon as our gazes connected. "Stay away from Percy Jackson." The figure growled out from behind his mask in a dark tone.

Then in a blink, he was gone. As if he wasn't even there in the first place.

 **A/N: This originally was the plotline for the suggestion on my poll that I had up a while back. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm kind of glad that this wasn't the winning selection. I actually don't know much about Young Justice, I know about some individual characters, only the Green Arrow, Flash and Arsenal.**

 **As always, leave a fav, follow or review and let me know if I should keep going with this prompt. Or if you want to adopt the story, pm me and I'll get back to you when I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Percy Jackson Story**

 **Summary: Mortal AU! When Perseus saves a terrified woman from a shooter in the local famer's market, his injury to out to be more extensive than anticipated. An injury that forces him to resign as a police officer, leading him into a depression. But the woman he saved, takes him into her care not wanting the man to lose hope in himself. Credit for pairing goes to Sunset Knight18**

 **Pairing: [Percy J, Hestia]**

 **Perseus POV**

It was a beautiful day with clear skies all around. Today was my day off from the police force, seeing as I had a large number of un-used sick days to make use of. My boss, had jokingly threatened to hit me with a bat if I didn't make use of these off-days. But I knew him from my time serving in the Marine Corps, so I knew that even if it came across as teasing, if I didn't do as asked, he really would hit me with a bat.

I was raised by my mom, Sally Jackson. I was told by her that my father had left before I was born, not caring about leaving her alone in dealing with a newborn. He had claimed that he wasn't ready to have a child. And since that day I found out, I never wanted to learn who he was because I wasn't sure if I could stop myself from hurting him worse than he hurt my mother by leaving her.

After graduating high school, I decided to join the Marine Corps as part of the armed forces, wanting to protect my home, just as my grandfather had done before me. I had just turned 18 when I was sworn in, less than a month after graduating. Of course it didn't come as a shock to the rest of my friends as I always aid that I wanted to join up.

6 years later, my contract ended my time with the armed forces sooner than I thought it would. Growing up as an only child, I didn't really understand a brotherly bond like I had experienced in my time serving overseas. But once my contract time had ended, I was honorably discharged under the rank of Sergeant First-Class, my primary duty was training new recruits at Basic.

Most of my graduating class from Basic had unfortunately passed in battle, the remaining few had either decided to continue in the armed forces. But several had followed my path, deeming that they have served their country long enough. Even a couple from my unit had joined the field of becoming police officers alongside me. Even if we couldn't serve overseas, we would still be protecting our home.

But an excited shout broke me out of my roaming thoughts as two energetic pre-teens raced past, almost running into me. I smiled warmly as they kept on running in the open space of the market. "Adorable." I commented as I picked up my head to look for the last item on my list.

"Percy!" The man behind the stand greeted me with a warm smile and outstretched arms.

"What's up Grover?" I greeted back, enveloping him in a tight hug once he had gotten out from behind the table where his products were resting upon.

"It's really good to see you again, man. You still adjusting to civilian life?" He asked, clasping me on the back as I looked over the fruits in front of me.

"Just about. Chief had to basically threaten to dismember me with his bat, just to get me to use my sick days. As funny as that sounds, he doesn't mess around." I chuckled, picking up four apples from their places into a plastic bag.

"Sounds like a hard-ass." Grover commented.

"He means well." I reminded with a playful grin. "I can't do my job without a break every now and then. It's the same reason why we got leave halfway through a deployment. That way we can take time away from the action and gather ourselves back up."

"Excuse me sir." A younger voice behind me said, making me turn around.

It was one of the kids that almost ran into me earlier. His brother was standing next to him as they both looked up at me with nervous expressions on their faces. "We're really sorry for almost running into you. But we also need your help to find our parents."

"I accept your apologies, thank you for doing so. Give me a minute to pay for the food and I'll help, okay?" I offered, getting a nod back from them instantly.

I turned back to Grover and shrugged my shoulders. "Duty calls." I joked with a grin as we connected hands before I pulled the two kids into the center of the market square. "Alright, can you two tell me your names and the name of your mother?" I asked gently as I crouched down to their level.

"My name is Albert, and this is my brother Thomas. Our mother's name is Demeter." The smaller one replied with a sad expression on his face that threw me off.

But before I could ask another question, a woman raced up to me and grabbed the two boys' hands in her own as she cried in relief. "Oh there you two are. You almost gave me a heart attack. Please stay close in the market."

"The officer helped us, auntie." One of them said, pointing at me, getting the woman's attention as she turned around, as if just noticing that I was there.

Gods, she's gorgeous. Standing at around five foot four inches compared to my height of six foot even, her chin only came up to the base of my neck. She had flowing light brown hair that rested just past her the top of her shoulders. Her eyes radiated a glowing coffee brown shade as our gazes connected finally.

I could see that she subtly checked me out as I rose onto my feet from my crouched stance in front of the two kids. "Thank you…officer is it?" She questioned, extending her hand.

Following through with what my mother had taught me, I gently took her hand, raising it to kiss the back of her hand lightly, but keeping eye contact with her. "Officer Jackson." I introduced myself. "And you are?" I flirted, releasing her hand to see a light blush on her face.

"Hestia." She greeted me with a shy smile, putting her hand back onto one of the kid's shoulders.

Noticing that she wasn't going to go on any further, I slowly crouched down again to the kids, and lowered my voice as if I was telling them a secret. "How about you both do me a favor for your aunt?"

They both nodded eagerly which prompted me to continue.

"For the rest of the day you stick close to her and do as she asks. I'll be here next Sunday at the same time, and if we come across each other and you're aunt tells me that you two were good, then I'll take you out for some ice cream." I offered, grinning at the hurried nods of agreement.

I stood back up onto my feet and took a step back. "Until we meet again." I bid a farewell to the good-looking woman in front of me before I picked up my bags to place into my car.

I just hoped that I could see her again.

* * *

After closing the trunk of my car, I heard a shriek of fright that had me reaching for my service weapon holstered on my hip. I quickly pulled off my hoodie and unstrapped my gun from its place as I looked around to see where the shout was coming from. Seeing a figure covered in black with a ski mask on, I quietly made my way over from behind the man as I could see who yelled out.

It was the woman that I had seen not even ten minutes ago with the two younger boys standing on either side of her. They were visibly shaking as the man was aiming a rifle at their aunt, the muzzle looking to be around the height of her throat. I couldn't tell who the person was because of the mask, but I could tell that Hestia recognized him based on her pleading to let her nephews escape without being harmed.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped out from behind a nearby car and raised my weapon to rest at the level of the man's head. "NYPD, freeze right you are." I commanded as I took a step closer.

My raised voice made the trio of relatives turn on my direction, as they surely recognized my voice, but the masked mad didn't move. "Drop your weapon on the ground and get on your knees with your hands behind your head." I ordered firmly as I continued closer.

But the masked man kept his weapon aimed at the woman. "That's not going to happen."

"Sir, if you continue to be stubborn, I will use deadly force." I informed as I took a closer step towards the trio of frightened relatives in an attempt to get between them and the shooter.

Nobody moved or spoke as I now stood in front of the masked shooter with less than ten feet of space between the both of us. Our guns were trained on each other, our stony gazes locked onto each other. "This is your last chance to walk away from this."

"You have no right to interfere." The man scoffed.

"Is that so?" I huffed as I gestured towards the police badge on my hip. "Because I would believe that as a police sergeant, I have the right and duty to interfere." I retorted sarcastically.

"You're too late to stop this, officer." The man cryptically spoke as he dropped his gun onto the ground suddenly. He slowly got down onto his knees and interlocked his fingers behind his head.

But the flick of his eyes towards the car behind me, triggered a brief flashback in my head as I realized what was about to happen. Sticking to my instincts, I whacked him across the face with my pistol, knocking him to the ground unconscious as he fell to the ground. I whirled around and grabbed my phone from my pocket as I speed dialed 911. "This is Officer Jackson from New York PD calling in an 11-99 code 417. I need a squad car over here along with an ambul-" But I was cut off by a sudden high-pitched beeping sound that sounded familiar.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled out as I pushed the trio onto the ground in front of me, shielding them with my own body as the car, ten feet behind me exploded in a massive boom. The last thing I could feel was a blinding pain in my back and right side before my vision turned black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Percy Jackson & Gotham Crossover**

 **Summary:** **Bruce Wayne wasn't the only kid whose parents were killed by a gunman. And when he meets Perseus Jackson, they both vow to avenge the deaths of their parents. Although, Perseus grew up on the streets, not in a mansion with an immense wealthy family and an elite private school to go to. This could prove difficult, especially when his heritage is revealed after a strange encounter.**

 **Pairing: [Percy J, Zoe N] & [Bruce W, Selina K]**

* * *

 **Nighttime**

 **3rd POV**

Nothing could be heard except for the crying of a preteen boy. His mother had just been shot in front of him, the reason laying at his feet. Twenty dollars in cash that they recently had found in a nearby storm drain. The gunman fled the street quickly and was gone before anyone could see what had happened, almost as if he was never there in the first place.

Frozen in horror, the young teenager watches his mother trying to speak, gasping for her last breaths in a spreading pool of blood. "Percy…I l-love…you." And with that said, she exhaled one last time as she died.

"Mom. Please! Mom wake up!" Percy cried as he tried to put pressure on her mortal wound, but it was for nothing. There was nothing he could've done to save her, and he knew it. "Why is this happening? She didn't deserve this." He muttered to himself as he closed her eyelids and sat back on his heels, tearing streaming down his face.

"I swear that I'll avenge you, mother. I won't let this happen to anyone else, this I swear upon the stars. I will not let anyone become alone in this world." Perseus swore softly as he placed a fearful hand on his mother's forehead.

With a sniffle, Percy brushed the tears out of his eyes and looked up to the nighttime sky. What he didn't notice was someone standing on the nearest firescape with a silver hood over her head. Nor did he notice the other girls on the street, hidden in the dark, each with wet faces as they watched the orphan take his mother's things from her body.

 **3 years later**

Further down the street, a well-dressed family is making their way. They're laughing at something the father just said. "Oh come on, Thomas, it wasn't that bad." The mother chided her husband.

"Childish drivel. Movies these days, I don't know." Thomas replied with a chuckle.

"Well I thought the acting was fine, and the music was lovely. How about you, Bruce?" The mother asked her son with a pointed look on her face.

"Sorry, Mom, I agree with Dad. It was kinda lame." Bruce replies with a spirited laugh.

Thomas smiles and ruffles his son's hair. "There's no such word as kinda."

"You two are so judgmental. Just once I'd like-" She stops because a big masked guy with a gun appears in front of them.

"What's up, folks? Give me your money." The masked man says, brandishing the gun easily between the couple.

"No problem." Thomas says as he hands the masked man his wallet.

"The necklace." The masked man carried on with a gruff tone. Martha unclasps the necklace and gives it to the masked man. Then, without warning, the masked man shoots both Thomas and Martha in the chest, one after the other.

The masked man turns to look at Bruce long and hard with as the boy meets his gaze. The killer puts the gun to the boy's forehead, and considers shooting him, but before he can react further, a hooded form slams into the man, knocking the gun out of his hand and onto the street.

"What the?" The masked man trails off as he looks at the hooded person, only to take off down the street with a growl as the hooded person stands between the gun and the boy.

Frozen in horror, Bruce watches his mother and father trying to speak, gasping for their last breaths in a spreading pool of blood. "Mom? Dad?" He places his hands on their chests, but the only thing he ends up doing is causing more blood to pour out of their wounds.

The hooded person placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, pulling him back. Bruce tries to push the person away, but he's not strong enough. "Look at me." The hooded figure gently commanded, getting Bruce's attention instantly.

The hooded person pulled his hood free and Bruce was shocked to see how young the boy was, maybe a few years older than he, himself. "What's your name?"

"Bruce Wayne. What's yours?" Bruce gasped with a sniffle.

But the hooded boy didn't answer his question, and looked around to see if anyone was watching before he answered. "He didn't shoot you, did he?"

"N-no he didn't." Bruce responded, not realizing that the hooded boy didn't give his name back.

"I'll stay with you until the cops get here. It won't be long before someone phones in the shooting." The hooded figure assured Bruce, gesturing for the boy to sit down. Knowing that Bruce wasn't in a talking mood, the hooded figure placed a gentle hand on Bruce's shoulder and let the silence fill in as they waited for the sirens to get closer and closer.

 **Line Break**

A GCPD homicide squad car pulls to the curb with two detectives inside. The alley is taped off, and bathed in the eerie glow of temporary lights set up by the first responders.

Four GCPD officers hold back a small crowd of onlookers. The two detectives get out of the car and head down the alley, ducking under the tape.

The first detective nods to the Sergeant, standing guard over the bodies of the Wayne couple. Yellow sheets have been placed over them, marking them as dead.

"The legendary Harvey Bullock. No rest for the wicked eh?" The Sergeant barks with a laugh.

"Tannenbaum, looking crisp. This is my new partner, James Gordon. What we got?" Detective Bullock asks after introducing his new partner with a hand gesture. Both Tannenbaum and Gordon exchange nods.

"Just got here myself. Male and a female, gunshot wounds. Their kid saw the whole thing. Poor little bastard hasn't spoken a word yet. The teenager next to him filled us in on what happened, claiming to have saved the boy from also being shot. But he has no ID, nor a record that I can recall from his facial features." The Sergeant filled both detectives in as he points out Bruce Wayne, sitting on a doorstep, wrapped in a police department blanket, his face a mask of tragedy. But sitting next to him is a teenager, only a few years older than the kid, his face partially covered by his hood. He had a protective look about him as he stared back at both detectives.

Bruce and Gordon's eyes meet for a second and Gordon feels his fathomless pain. As if drawn by a magnet, he goes to the boy, sits down on the empty side of the kid.

Bullock goes to the bodies, lifts the sheet to look at the faces. He immediately recognizes the Wayne couple, and curses under his breath. He puts the sheet back over the bodies, and takes Tannenbaum aside for a quiet word. "Listen T, you didn't see me, okay?"

"I see you right in front of me. What's your problem? Who are they?"

"That's Thomas and Martha Wayne." Bullock huffs.

"Oh hell. For real?" Tannenbaum lowers his voice and looks at the orphaned boy.

"Yeah. I don't need that kind of hassle. Call Major Crimes. They'd love to have this."

"But they're not here. You are here, and your partner's talking to the witness. That makes it your case." Bullock sighs, knowing Tannenbaum is right, and won't budge.

"My name's James Gordon. I'm a detective. What's your name?" The detective asks, not really expecting for the frightened kid to respond.

But the teenager sitting on the other side answers. "His name is Bruce Wayne."

Detective Gordon carries on with a nod. "It's alright. You don't have to talk, Bruce. That's a good strong name. Can you tell me what happened?"

Bruce only looks to the hooded teenager, who nods silently. "This masked man ordered his parents to give him their money and a necklace that broke as soon as it was taken off. The man looked at wallet once before firing at his parents, point-blank. He went to aim the weapon at Bruce but I knocked the gun from his hand and stayed between the gunman and Bruce. The masked man took off down the street, still holding onto the wallet and shattered necklace in his hand."

"What's your name? And how do you know Bruce" Gordon asks politely.

"My name is Perseus Jackson. And I've been tracking the masked man for a while."

"Why were you tracking him?" Gordon questioned curiously.

"Because he murdered my mother, years ago, just two streets over. And I couldn't let someone get away with trying to kill a family, if I could help it." Percy replied, his tone even.

"How old are you?"

"I'm not sure. When you've been living on the streets for your whole life, one tends to lose track of time. I don't even know my birthday, not that it really matters." Percy responded with a shrug.

With a nod, Gordon turns to face Bruce. "We've gotten in contact with your family's butler and he'll be here in a couple of minutes." Then he turned to Perseus. "We've also called child services as well, and they'll be here in ten minutes."

That got Bruce's attention as he looked to Perseus, eyes wide before looking back at the detective. "Can't he come live with me and Alfred?"

"Are you sure?" Perseus asked Bruce, his voice slightly cracking.

Bruce nodded wordlessly, eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Who is this, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he crouched down in front of where the two were still sitting in a comfortable silence.

Bruce looked at Perseus first before answering. "His name is Percy Jackson."

Alfred looked up the hooded teenager with distrust as he took in Percy's dirty clothes. "My name is Alfred Pennyworth, I service the Wayne manor as the family butler. I've been made aware that you will be staying with us as per Master Bruce's request."

Perseus nodded calmly at the butler. "I understand your mistrust, Mr. Pennyworth. But I give you my word that I will not cause trouble."

"Thank you, Mr. Jackson." Alfred responded with a gentle smile. "Please get in the car so we can head back to the manor." He said, gesturing towards the sleek black limo that he had arrived in and opened the door for both boys to slide into the automobile.

 **On the Rooftop**

 **Unknown POV**

"Sally's death will be avenged, girls. If it's not by me, it will surely come from her son." The silver clad hooded woman informed the group of hooded figures in front of her.

"Was she part of our group, milady?" One of the newer girls asked, curiously.

"She was a former lieutenant for my predecessor, Selene. But when she fell in love, she asked to be removed from the group as she knew our code by heart. Alas, when she fell pregnant with her son, the man left her on the streets. I found her soon after and welcomed her back into the group." The leader explained with a far-away look in her eyes.

"But three years after giving birth to her son, she left the group and decided to live on the streets. We have run into her more than a couple times since then, but she always declines our offer of returning to the 'Hunt'. Even though she had a son, she's been part of the family for years and we always told her that her and her son were welcome anytime." The lieutenant responded with a deep sigh as she looked over the edge of the rooftop to see the black limo drive away.

* * *

 **A/N: So this story idea actually came from watching a YouTube video of the first episode from "Gotham" and a song called "I Found" by Amber Run.**

 **Another thing, please don't steal my prompts, word for word, and turn them into "your" stories. That just reflects poorly on you.**


End file.
